shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Better Call Saul: Chuck's Fall
"'''Zap zap clunk"' -The Video description "Lego Better Call Saul: Chuck's Fall" is a scene from Better Call Saul Episode 209; Nailed recreated in Lego stop motion. It was uploaded to Shotgun Rodney on November 17, 2016, mere weeks after the previous video. This video is the fifth one to be uploaded to the channel ''Synopsis The video begins with an opening shot of a copier store wherein a clerk; Lance, is talking to Chuck McGill. Chuck thinks that his brother Jimmy used this very copier shop to forge documents and is now trying to force the clerk to admit that Jimmy had been in there. Jimmy has paid off the clerk so Chuck is not getting the answers that he wants. Initially, Chuck attempts to try to intimidate and coerce Lance but to no avail. When Chuck becomes irritated, his helper, Ernesto tries to calm him down. Chuck suffers from a mental illness wherein he believes that he is allergic to electromagnetic waves and, as he turns around to try to get Ernesto to leave him be, he becomes uncomfortable with the overhead lights that are emitting electricity, much to Chuck's discomfort. We then cut to Jimmy who is standing outside of the copier store, watching the ordeal take place. He shifts uncomfortably. Inside, Chuck continues to try to convince Lance to tell him what he wants. Lance becomes more unsettled with Chuck's behavior and Chuck continues to suffer from the electricity all around him. Ernesto, sensing a crisis, tries to get Chuck to leave the man alone, only angering the old man further. As Chuck whirls back around to the clerk, Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr.'s hands can be seen reflecting off the window behind him. As the conflict mounts, two random chicks appear out of fuckin' nowhere and one of them asks for Lance's help with the copier machines, only to infuriate Chuck even more. When Lance walks away to help the woman with the machine, Chuck becomes overwhelmed by the electricity and then collapses onto a table, crashing his head into the side and then plummeting to the floor in a crumpled heap. The video ends as Jimmy reels in terror. Actors # Michael McKean # Elisha Yaffe # Bob Odenkirk # Brandon K. Hampton # Allie Sundstrom # Erika Erica (Yes, that is her actual name. Pretty stupid, I know) # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Characters # Charles McGill Jr. # Lance # James M. McGill # Ernesto # Magic bitch #1 # Magic bitch #2 Music # Reciprocating Saw - Dave Porter (1:11-1:57) Trivia # This is the first video where the camera cuts to a different shot. Every video before this one has consisted of one singular shot. # This is the first video to feature Stop Motion animation # For a single frame at 1:51, there is a selfie of Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. in the basement # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr.'s appearance is drastically different than usual in this video. He is bald, smiling an eerie grin and is taking a horribly framed selfie # This is the first video wherein zero of the audio belonged to Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr.